gotaiofandomcom-20200214-history
GotaIo Changelog
Here is a list of all the changes in gota.io, from most recent to earliest. For the official GotaIo Changelog updated by TheEpTic (Founder of Gota.io), click here. To read the GotaIo blog, click here. Version 2.0.0 January 17 2018 * Fixed unicode names when inviting people * Added new Battle Royale Gamemode (Battle Royale has been temporary disabled and will be back soon!) Eight teams of 2 players each battle it out in a preset map. ** Players start the game with 2k mass each. ** There is a time limit of 30 minutes. ** Players will have to wait 10 seconds to respawn again after a death. ** Mass decay is halved. ** Viruses act like they do in FFA. ** The map shrinks every 5 minutes up to 4 times * The join code link now appears in your address bar when you make a party public * Players can now spectate other players! New command: /spectate playerId * Bug fixes and performance optimizations Version 1.9.0 December 23 2017 Added a new way to play with your friends on scrimmage: – Create your own lobby to set everything up, choose from up to 3 different gamemode modifiers and 2 different maps Tweaks: – Increased map size on Duel 1v1 – Decreased virus amounts on Duel 1v1 – Standing still on Duel 1v1 for more than 5 seconds incurs a small decay – The chat box is now resizable Bug fixes: – Fixed ejected mass effects being cleared on death – The map border is now hidden after you leave a room on team scrimmage – Fixed player input while in the menu New forum app for iOS & Android June 29 2016 GotaIo's Forum App is is now live on both the App Store & Google Play Store You can get and response to private messages much more faster than before thanks to push notifications Click here to download the app from the App Store Click here to download the app from Google Play GotaIo's One Year Birthday June 25 2016 GotaIo planned a lot of giveways Beta changelog 1.0.3 October 20 2015 * For Halloween, mothercells and viruses have been temporarily changed in design to look spookier * There are now staff emotes * Updated EULA * Ability to disable rainbow mode * Halloween theme * More NA servers! * A few under the hood modifications Agarp client version 1.0.x known issues October 15 2015 * “Spectate” sometimes causes bug where large “ghost” players appear on the screen. * Mac users may experience issues with keybindings. ** Space keybinding may not work for Mac users. Agarp's Beta Release October 15 2015 * GotaIo used to be called Agarp * New website * Much cleaner zoom camera * Mouse buttons/wheel are now bindable * Keybinds are now saved * Added a GUI for the ignore list * In-game support for texture packs (%appdata%\Agarp\themes\) * Added a refresh button the server lists * Improved updater (Should update it’s self properly now) * .exe for Windows users! (Updater will update .exe too) * Name field is now saved in settings * Nice little splash screen * 8 more chat colors added for subscribers * InviteMenu & LoginMenu are always on top now * Transparent cells * Backgrounds can be added to texture packs * Fixed the broken “Changelog” button * Added a faster “W” spam macro * Optimized packets/rendering * Fixed the “VERSION” chat message being shown on connection * Pressing the up arrow in the chat text field will scroll through your chat history * Subscribers can now save their in game subscriber settings (like custom skin) by using the !save command * Windows users now have a .exe they can run out of the box instead of a .jar (it still requires Java to be installed but it allows users to run the game easier) * 2 new gamemodes: ** Extreme FFA – Food/virus/player size increased, players shoot out viruses, constant rainbow ** Power ups – 5 New powerups added to the game